narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamanaka Inochi
Inochi Yamanaka is a Chunin and Kunoichi native to an unknown village before and is the wife of Shishi Honpou. Having only been taught how to speak French, her father's native language, Inochi taught herself how to understand Japanese and learned how to cross reference certain words to fit her native tongue. Before she could be taught how to speak Japanese properly, though, her parents were killed during an assault on the village. Because of this this, she is unable to speak a language everyone else speaks, and often has to rely on a translator to speak for her in order for people to understand. But thanks to her teammates, she taught herself how to speak Japanese, helping pull herself out of her language barrier. Despite these shortcomings, she has proven herself as a capable kunoichi time and time again, her skills absolutely indispensable. Showing a mastery of the signature skills of the Yamanaka in ways not seen since the days of Inoichi, Inochi has shown herself as an extremely capable Yamanaka. Above her clan's signature skills, she's gifted in the arts of Earth Release. Those who have witnessed her skills in Earth Release have likened to the acts of catastrophic earthquakes, witnessing her split the earth in two, even create walls of stone that not even lightning can break through. As the years passed, Inochi became accomplished as a world famous singer, gaining fame and notoriety throughout the village and beyond. But she hasn't forgotten her roots, and still keeps herself in top shape for the battles ahead. Background Inochi was born to a mother from the prestigious Yamanaka clan, and a father from a clan whose name isn't widely known in the Japanese tongue, who demonstrated their skills in many conflicts that put Inochi's home village to its breaking point. Her father was foreign in language, but picked up Japanese fairly quickly. Despite this, her father wanted their daughter to embrace his native tongue and taught her French as her first language rather than the universal Japanese. In due time, her mother would begin to teach her how to speak Japanese. But before her mother could teach her how to speak Japanese as a second language, another conflict emerged that once again put her village in danger. They were successful in fending off the attack, but at the cost of their lives. At the age of six, Inochi attended the funeral of her parents, who were hailed as heroes for their sacrifice to ensure the safety of the village. Grief stricken over their deaths, Inochi was silent for years, not finding any reason to speak until she turned ten, when she was enrolled into the academy by her godmother, who wanted to help her move on and forge her own legacy in the name of the Yamanaka. Despite her quirks, she was accepted for her unique skills, and a translator she taught French to took up the time to translate the things she said. As the years passed, she moved up the ranks slowly, but surely. She made a name for herself as a true Yamanaka, and has been praised for her skills in Earth Release. Showing her skills in the Chunin Exams, she made her way up to Chunin. When she became of age, she left her village with her translator, and they traveled the world. She would make Konoha her stopping point at the age of eighteen, finding its architectural beauty a sight that pulled her in. She made Konoha her new home, but was still struggling to adapt to its cultural differences in comparison to her village. Seeing a massive attack on the village one day, she realized that much like her home, this village was also vulnerable. Not wishing to see the same thing happen to this village that happened to her own, she made a stand. Utilizing her powers in Earth Release and her overall mastery of the Yamanaka's signature skills, she subdued the attackers and gave her allies a much needed edge in driving off the offensive and putting an end to the invasion attempt. Hailed as a hero, she was given the nickname Mukyouka (無許花, Lit. Unyielding Flower), due to her sensitive personality, but also for her unyielding strength and desire to push forward. As the years passed and she rose through the ranks, she found herself settling down. Choosing to put her native tongue to use, she became a singer, allowing everyone to listen to the beauty in her voice while also getting to know her thanks to her fluent knowledge in speaking Japanese thanks to her fellow teammates. She rose through the ranks as a lowly singer, but her beautiful voice and entrancing language shot her to the top where she gained stardom for her voice. Now, she's known throughout the world as the singer with the angelic voice. During this time, a state of unrest was forming around the world. There had been talks of a dangerous terrorist organization resurfacing after a very long period of dormancy. She would become victim of this terrorist organization as they devastate the village where she was recording some of her music. She was one of but a handful of survivors in relation to the village's population, and she had to fight her way through the village to get out. But because she was fighting the terrorist threat head on, it gave the villagers ample time to escape, which meant she had inadvertently saved quite a good number of people. But the organization she was fighting had injured her quite severely, and she was fighting just to stay conscious. Her arm was badly wounded after being thrown into a building and her eyes were heavy from exhaustion. But just when hope seemed lost, she found a village in the distance. Mustering what strength she could, Inochi made her way towards the village, where she collapsed at the village's gates. The guards took her in and she was taken to an inn where she could rest and recuperate. By the next day, she was up and about and was able to experience the village's hospitality firsthand, while also gaining the thanks of the people she helped save. But her moment of rest was shortlived, as an explosion outside the village racked the surrounding walls. Outside the village, Inochi once again found the same individuals who had injured her the first time. This time with the element of surprise no longer in their hands, Inochi was able to fight them off very effectively. But when it seemed like she defeated them, they morphed into a giant creature. The beast fended off every attack, including a strike to the Achilles heel that shattered Inochi's sword. Wounded once again and frustrated, Inochi found herself being surrounded by stone that seemed to morph into her body. With the transformation complete, she was healed of her injuries. When the giant tried to smash her, Inochi grabbed hold of the giant's foot and threw the beast onto its back before delivering a massive punch to the midsection that delivered a shockwave powerful enough to rend a hole through its chest. As it began to fall apart, Inochi buried the remains deep in the earth. But even with the beast defeated, she still wasn't done. Another individual began fighting her, one who showed an expertise in Muay Thai. But thanks to Inochi's own knowledge of the martial art, she was able to subdue her opponent, rendering her unconscious with a well executed chokehold. She decided to use this opportunity to get some answers about the terrorist organization that was killing so many innocent people. Delving into the mind of this individual, she saw how broken she was, how this organization forcefully stripped away her humanity and turned her into a weapon. Inochi gained the girl's trust by consoling her and giving her someone to properly talked to. She learned the girl was named Shishi Honpou, and was a defector from the village of Jikanogakure. It wasn't a village she was familiar with, and for good reason; It had disappeared entirely fifty years ago after it was trapped in a dimension between space and time. Having gotten sick of being essentially trapped in the village for decades, once the village was pulled back to reality, Shishi stole the suit of armor they were working on and left the village. It was during this time she was abducted by the terrorist organization known as the Black Crown and forced to work for them under mental blocks that locked away her humanity and any emotions tied to that humanity. While she was in Shishi's mind, she was slowly breaking the hypnotic chains that locked away her mind, freeing her from the mental torture once and for all. Once Shishi came to, she asked Inochi if she could come with her, wanting a chance to redeem herself for the acts she was forced to partake. Agreeing, the two left the village, beginning a long partnership that would blossom into something much more. Strapped for money, the two began looking for people who needed help and were willing to pay for it. They scrounged up what money they could to get them by with food and an inn to stay in during their travels, Inochi having learned that Shishi used to do things similar to this, revealing to Inochi that she used to be a spy long ago. During this time, Inochi felt a bond growing between her and Shishi, one she felt very comfortable with. But when she took the risk of asking Shishi if she wanted to dance, she noticed something wrong with her. In that moment, she saw Shishi's eyes change, transforming into the Byakugan. As Shishi tried to attack her, Inochi grabbed hold of Shishi's wrist, pulled her down to her, and kissed her, giving her enough time to get into Shishi's mind again. It was here she found out that when she broke the seals the Black Crown had on Shishi, she also broke down the seals on Shishi's memories as another; A girl named Hinomi Hyūga. As the memories came flooding in, they had flooded over the memories Shishi had of Inochi. Holding onto Shishi's hand, who had reverted back to Hinomi in her memories, Inochi held her close, and the memories started joining together, her appearance as Shishi slowly returning. As Inochi leaves the memory, Shishi notices what she did to get her mind open just long enough, but she found herself safe in this moment and enjoyed it for what it was. With Shishi's memories restored, the two continued on their journeys. After a few months of traveling, Inochi noticed Shishi wasn't buying food as much as she would, and wouldn't accept Inochi buying food for her. When she asked why, Shishi started to tear up, talking about how much she had hurt Inochi, her voice trembling with sadness. As she finished up, Shishi asked for Inochi's hand in marriage. Surprised at the question, Inochi knelt down towards Shishi, who grabbed onto her hand, putting a ring in it, telling Inochi the reason she hadn't been paying for her food and such is that she had been saving up the money to buy a pair of wedding rings. Touched by Shishi's devotion to keep their relationship strong, Inochi accepted her hand in marriage, putting her ring on, then putting Shishi's ring on hers. Their marriage was kept secret and quiet, for the most part, to ensure they wouldn't be found by the "Black Crown". Their wedding was held in Jikanogakure, Shishi's home village, where Heiwa, the Jikanokage, was Shishi's best woman. Noting how close the two were as friends, Inochi smiled, knowing Shishi was well taken care of in life. Heiwa offered the two a home in the village, an offer the two graciously accepted. Appearance Inochi shows an air of elegance in how she dresses, and how she looks overall. Hair as golden as the wheat that grows within the village, it is kept refined, in two tails that curve like cyclones. Her eyes are as yellow as a flash of lightning, watching her home with a peaceful glance. Her attire is refined, equally elegant to Inochi herself. Consisting of a golden sun dress, it is decorated with black bows on the straps and waist. Underneath the dress, Inochi wears an underdress, tinted white with frilled shoulders to compliment the dress. She wears a pair of white stockings under the dress and a pair of black shoes to further complete the elegant visage. When wearing her adventurer's outfit, her hair is tied into two braids laying symmetrically across from one another on her shoulders. She wears a green, sleeveless hooded tunic with a choker decorated with a sapphire jewel alongside a large compass that hangs over her neck and down to her midsection. Below the tunic, she wears a white blouse with a light brown, embroidered skirt and black, short leggings underneath. She wears a pair of thigh high, brown leather boots with black, protective lining underneath them, tied down with red straps in the back. As she got older, and even more so as she traveled with Shishi, her physique became much more lean, more refined. She cut her hair loose, letting it flow out freely and changed her apparel to a dark grey undersuit with the green cloak she once wore. Personality As someone who finds Konohagakure's cultures a mystery to her at this point in time, Inochi is an introverted individual, commonly keeping to herself unless she has something she felt needs to be spoken about. She finds solace in the thoughts she keeps locked deep in her mind, using her imagination to often take her out of the world of reality and into her own world. She's a woman of few words, but the words she speak have a hint of wisdom to them, and are best to be listened to, provided one can understand what she's saying. She has a fondness for fine drink, having picked up teetotallering from her godmother. She also loves to eat, despite her small frame, having been considered a large eater for someone her size. The phrase that perhaps best describes her personality is hopeful, but melancholic. She's a positive individual on the outside, but keeps her painful emotions inward, not wishing to show them to those around her. Despite this, she is wise beyond her years, having used her emotional pain to gain her insight of wisdom. But thanks to her team, she has found herself to be a much more positive individual, capable of speaking freely to the people around her thanks to her fluent grasp of the Japanese language. Growing older, she found her own reason to smile, being beside her dearly beloved wife. As such, every day is a day of smiles for her, even when times get rough. She believes everyone should have a reason to smile, and finding their own reason to smile would help brighten the world, even if just a little. Abilities As a combatant, Inochi has demonstrated her skills for years, and has shown to be an incredibly talented fighter. With her clan's signature techniques, Inochi can take control of her foes both mentally, and physically, even swapping the minds of her foes. Using these skills has made her extremely valuable when it comes to gathering intelligence, sneaking into enemy compounds with her mind in an enemy combatant, or even extracting information from their minds altogether. But where she has shone the most is in her art of Earth Release. With the earth as her canvas, Inochi can shape it however she sees fit, creating dangerous landslides, splitting it in two, or even creating unbreakable walls that stop her opponents altogether. It was her skills in Earth Release that truly helped turn the tide against an invading army that attempted to take over Konoha. By creating chokepoints with the earth itself, she funneled them straight into the line of fire, preventing them from escaping the retaliatory attack by the village's best ninja. Ninjutsu Inochi is perhaps one of the most prestigious users of Earth Release in Konohagakure, if not in all of the Land of Fire itself. For Inochi, the earth is a canvas, and she is its brush. Like an artist creating a picture, Inochi shapes the earth however she sees fit, creating massive mountain ranges, inclines deep enough to split the earth in two, or create massive walls that prove to be nearly unbreakable. All of these powers at Inochi's disposal has made her a talented and indispensable warrior for Konoha. Having shown these skills against an invading force, Inochi funneled the attackers into a trap by closing them in with two walls side by side, creating a bottleneck that left them trapped against a torrent of fire delivered by the defensive units. Splitting the earth, she dropped large forces into the abyss of her shaped earth, before closing the ground back up, destroying squadrons in seconds. Through her will, the earth comes to life, even having emotional bonds with Inochi, and will protect her if she wills the earth to trust her, and it will protect her teammates as well when necessary. All her life, Inochi has shown an affinity with the earth, shying away from her second affinity, Water Release, altogether. Though she knows some basic skills with water, she prefers using earth. Outside of combat, Inochi has made a knack of using both her Earth and Water Release skills for art. Using both to make mud, she sculpts immaculate figures and objects, then let them solidify into solid, earthen structures, creating art that can stand the test of time. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu is a cherished artform in her godmother's lineage. With skills dating back hundreds of years, her godmother's clan perfected their kenjutsu over the generations. Considering Inochi the next successor of her lineage, her godmother taught her how to use the clan's signature sword; A segmented rapier, with its blade fragmented and kept together by a steel cord. When a trigger near the guard of the hilt is pressed, it breaks the blade down into fragments, allowing it to be used as a whip. But very rarely is this used, only used in times of duress, so Inochi was taught how to properly utilize the blade's length and light weight. With a stance that keeps her blade at its maximum distance, Inochi was trained to keep her opponent at the distance of her blade at all times, to ensure that her opponent can't close the distance. Using feints in her movements, Inochi confuses her foe by forcing them to move how she wants them to move. By faking the lunge, she can cause them to move back, causing them to lose their footing long enough to retaliate with a riposte, often a quick slash or another lunge. Utilizing the segmented blade, Inochi can trip up her opponent by wrapping it around their leg, at the same time as delivering a nasty array of lacerations. By keeping her blade in constant timing, she can keep her foes unable to read her attacks, making her an unpredictable swordsman with much to learn, always improving her craft whenever she can. By incorporating her signature clan techniques into her kenjutsu, Inochi has become a dangerous kenjutsu user. By flowing chakra into her rapier, she can send her chakra into her opponent via minor cuts. When the chakra makes contact, she can take control over the limb she struck. If she strikes the arm, she can make it seem like it doesn't work, drastically reducing her opponent's fighting capabilities. Striking the legs gives her an even greater advantage; By striking either leg, she can twitch the leg enough where her opponent moves how she wants them to. Combined with her precision fencing, these skills can turn the tide of battle, even when the effects are short. All she needs is a short window of opportunity to take advantage of. Every swordsman wishes to perfect the art of their sword, bonding their spirit to the blade that was entrusted to them. The sword becomes part of their being. Inochi is no different. With her rapier in hand, Inochi has become a decorated swordswoman capable of holding her own against most swordsmen twice her age. With further experimenting with her sword, Inochi learned how to manipulate the speed of the motion blur in her opponent's eyes. Using a specialized, reflective powder that has been coated onto her blade and heated into it, the sword has a bright sheen that creates a flash of light that can temporarily disorient an opponent. When the light hits her opponent's eyes, the motion blur behind the sword appears slow because of the powder's refraction manipulating the cones and rods in her opponent's eyes, making it seem like her sword is moving much slow than it actually is. This allows her to exploit a fatal flaw in the Sharingan; Its tendency to over focus. As it focuses on the sword, the reflection hitting their eyes fools them just like everyone else, and all they see is a slow moving sword that they think they can take advantage of, until Inochi cuts them open with a blinding slash. It's said every swordsman is guided by their emotions. Inochi's distance to those around her provides the mindset of keeping her opponent at her blade's reach and never too close to her. As such, she is graceful in her movements, always one step ahead of her opponent. Even users of the Sharingan have great difficulty in keeping tuned to her movements, as she tunes herself to their movements first. Like a mirror, she mimics their movements to ensure that the distance between Inochi and her opponent is always at the length of her blade and never within her opponent's striking distance. A swordsman knows their sword better than anyone, as it is by their side at every battle. Inochi is no different; She has become synced with her sword, her soul and the blade in tune with one another. Her sword has become more than just a mere weapon; It has become an extension of her will and her grace. Quick thrusts of her blade command an air of respect and those who don't respect her attacks will be cut down by her swift strikes. Her rapier, firmly gripped in her left hand, she dominates her foes, swiftly and gracefully blunting off any form of attack her opponent could think of. Even those with heavy weapons are no match against Inochi's grace in reflecting movement energy directly to the ground, forcing an opening against her opponent. Taijutsu Inochi was always fond of learning something new. And something she had never done before was the art of taijutsu. Feeling like it would help complement her kenjutsu, Inochi studied under different forms of martial arts until she decided on the art of Muay Boran. Muay Boran is a unique martial art in that it involves the complete momentum of one's body, commonly starting with the hips in every attack, in order to deliver attacks fluidly and quickly. Under this art, Inochi is very dangerous not just on an offensive level, but on a defensive level as well. With her offense, she can use joint locks to force an opening against her opponent, and with her defense, she can use the same joint locks to toss her opponent to the ground by using their center of gravity against them. A simple sweep of the leg can allow Inochi to flip an opponent hard onto their back, allowing Inochi to throw devastating elbow strikes that open up her opponent until they are forced to submit once the blood in their eyes become too disorienting. Mental Capabilities As a Yamanaka, Inochi is capable of extraordinary mental feats. From entering the mind of her foes, to switching the minds of individuals, Inochi commands the battlefield through mental support. But her greatest capabilities comes to the things she can do to herself. By manipulating the very way her mind controls her body, she can alter her body's capabilities, change her senses by either heightening or deafening them. By raising her spatial awareness up to the maximum, she can observe the battlefield for miles, seeing things that even the most observant eye could miss. Even when debris flies around her, it appears to be still in her eyes as she begins focusing on every little thing around her, forming a strategy from even the darkest moments of the battle. It was these mental capabilities that allowed her to turn the tide in one of Konoha's bloodiest confrontations since the days of Pain and the Fourth Shinobi World War. Observing everything the enemy did allowed her to find a weakness in their routines, an opening she took no hesitation in exploiting, breaking up enemy command by striking at weak points in their battle lines, forcing them to segregate and divide, leaving them open for attack on two fronts. The primary drawback is she has to be standing still at all times and has to focus all of her chakra on that one moment in time, which means she can't protect herself with her living earth and can be left open if something escapes her field of view. Quotes